warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Moons:Starry Night
Blurb Thungs in ThunderClan are going well.But Ivypool has a kit,1 that could shape ThunderClan's future.And not everything will stay well for long... Praise * Allegiances ThunderClan Leader:'Sunstar-ginger tabby she-cat '''Deputy:'Brambleclaw-brown tabby tom '''Apprentice,Stonepaw Medicine Cat:'''Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes '''Apprentice,Silverpaw Warriors: Moonlight-silver she-cat Loneheart-tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice,Mistypaw Vixenstep-dark ginger she-cat with white paws Feathertail-silver tabby she-cat Swiftleap-black and white tom Graystripe-gray tom with darker strip along back Dustpelt-brown tabby tom Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Sorreltail-tortoiseshell she-cat Cloudtail-fluffy white tom Brightheart-ginger and white she-cat with scarred face Whitewing-white she-cat Berrynose-cream tom with stump tail Lionblaze-golden tabby tom Foxleap-reddish tabby tom Toadstep-black and white tom Briarlight-brown she-cat with broken spine Apprentice,Lilypaw Bumblestripe-pale gray tabby tom Apprentice,Seedpaw Cherrysoul-ginger she-cat Molepath-cream and gray tom Apprentices: Seedpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat Lilypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat Mistypaw-silver tabby she-cat Stonepaw-gray tom Silverpaw-silver she-cat Queens: Hollyleaf-black she-cat Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat Dovewing-gray she-cat Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat Kits: Cosmickit-tortoiseshell she-kit Flarekit-golden tabby tom Fallkit-dark gray she-kit Pinekit-brown tom Blazekit-golden tabby tom Sunkit-ginger tabby she-kit Moonkit-silver and white tabby she-kit with stunning green eyes Larchkit-pale gray she-kit Maplekit-tortoiseshell she-kit Elders: None ShadowClan Leader:'Rowanstar-ginger tom '''Deputy:'Applefur-mottled brown she-cat 'Medicine Cat:'Littlecloud-brown tabby tom '''Warriors: Smokefoot-black tom Crowfrost-black and white tom Redwillow-brown and ginger tom Apprentice,Mistpaw Tigerheart-brown tabby tom Apprentice,Sparrowpaw Dawnpelt-cream she-cat Apprentice,Dewpaw Pinenose-black she-cat Starlingwing-ginger tom Ferretclaw-cream and gray tom Apprentices: Sparrowpaw-golden brown tabby tom Dewpaw-gray she-cat Mistpaw-spike-furred pale gray she-cat Queens: Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat Kits: Brookkit-pale brown tabby she-kit Palekit-pale gray she-kit Newkit-tortoiseshell she-kit Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom WindClan Leader:'Ashstar-gray she-cat '''Deputy:'Whitetail-small white she-cat 'Medicine Cat:'Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom '''Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom Owlwhisker-pale brown tabby tom Apprentice,Whiskerpaw Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Heathertail-pale brown tabby she-cat Apprentice,Furzepaw Sedgewhisker-pale brown tabby she-cat Apprentice,Boulderpaw Apprentices: Whiskerpaw-pale brown tom Furzepaw-gray and white she-cat Boulderpaw-pale gray tom Queens: Nightcloud-black she-cat Kits: Breezekit-black tom Elders: None RiverClan Leader:'Mistystar-silver she-cat '''Deputy:'Reedwhisker-black tom 'Medicine Cat:'Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat '''Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom Petalfur-gray and white she-cat Hollowflight-brown tabby tom Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat Mossypath-brown and white she-cat Apprentices: Lightpaw-white she-cat Queens: Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat Kits: Splashkit-pale silver she-kit Pikekit-golden brown tabby tom Elders: None Cats outside Clans Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with a white paw Leafpool-brown and white tabby she-cat Chapter 1:The Birth "Now,just push..." Ivypool had never felt a pain like this before.It was..so..excrutiating... "A she-kit!" "She's a silver and white tabby,just like you." "Maybe her eye color will be blue as well!" The kit then stretched open her eyes. Everyone gasped. "Their...so...Stunning..." The kit turned. It's eyes were stunning Green. Chapter 2:Follow "Pinepaw!" "Sunpaw!" "Blazepaw!" The three new apprentices went off with their mentors. I'm going to follow them! Moonkit snuck after them and disapeared out of camp... Chapter 3:Mysterious Threats Moonkit quietly followed the six cats. Then she heard a snarl,and everything went dark. <><><><><> She woke with Blazepaw looking down at her. "Silverpaw! She's awake!" The silver she-cat padded over to Moonkit. "Moonkit,something attacked you.Do You remember what it was?" "I-I didn't see it at all." "Let's hope it doesn't come back and attack other cats." Jayfeather padded in,returning from his herb collecting. "Silverpaw,did you ask her what happened?" "Yes,Jayfeather." "Well go get Ivypool and Foxleap.They're dying to see their kit." <><><><><> Ivypool and Foxleap rushed in. "Oh! My kit,are you okay?!" "Yes,Ivypool." Foxleap spoke up. "Well,Ivy,if you're done fussing,they're are some kits waiting to show Moonkit the training corner." Chapter 4:Early Training As the kit unsteadily walked back to the nursery,she could hear cries from inside. Cries of excitement and joy. <><><><><> As she walked through the entrance,the playing stopped. Cosmickit,Flarekit,and Fallkit all leaped joyfully at her. "Moonkit's Back!" "Really?" "Is she okay?" "I'm fine everyone." She was surprised at how squeeky her voice was. She noticed Larchkit and Maplekit were suckling at they're mother's belly. I guess they're too young to be playing at the training corner. <><><><><> "So,I'll explain how to play at the training corner." "First,you rear up on your hind legs.Then you bat at the mossballs." "I think I understand..." Moonkit reached up and grasped one of the Mossballs. When she actually got it,she fell on her tail in surprise. Moonkit looked at Cosmickit,Flarekit,and Fallkit,Who were looking at her worriedly. Then they all burst out laughing. And so did Moonkit. Chapter 5:Odd Dreams That night,Moonkit went to sleep. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful place. She looked to her left and saw a place that looked very...Dark... She heard soft pawsteps,and looked up to see a graceful golden brown tabby she-cat. "Hello,young one.I've heard a lot about you.I am Honeyfern,Daughter of Brackenfur and Sorreltail,and Sister of Cinderheart and Poppyfrost." "I've heard nursery stories about you! They say you saved Briarlight from a snake!" "That I did.But you have an even bigger destiny than me..." Chapter 6:2 Moons Later... "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock!!!" "Today's your big day!" Her mother's eyes were sparkling with pride. <><><><><>